The Night Of The Amnesiac West
by McQuaid21
Summary: I don't own Wild Wild West, nor do I get anything from writing this. James West takes a fall and can't remember much else. Artie has to deal with a partner who can barely stand, their journey back to the Wanderer isn't easy of course! This is my first venture at the Wild Wild West fanfiction, constructive criticism is great; please no hate. Thanks anyways, Hope you enjoy!


**I don't own The Wild Wild West, nor do I get anything from writing this. This is a fanfiction story, and my first attempt at Wild Wild West, so please bare with me. Hope you Enjoy and thanks for making it this far. Constructive** **Criticism** **is great, please refrain from hate though. Thanks, :-)**

He didn't know where he was. He was floating downhill, all was silent; he figured that's all there was. Floating somewhere, time passes but nothing changes. It all blurs together, minutes, hours days.

He realizes his lungs burned, he didn't know… what was wrong. Suddenly, arms came from nowhere and pulled him. He was no longer floating but now on a surface. He thought it was nice and soft and started melting into it. Slowly having more blackness cover his vision.

He felt himself being manhandled and soon felt a hand slapping him. His lungs continued to burn and then he vomited gallons of water, that didn't feel enough and he curled in on himself. He finally heard a voice above him, talking and trying to comfort him. The voice had arms, and they were rubbing circles in his back, helping him breathe easier.

"It's going to be okay, James my boy. You gave me quite a scare. Once you get you're breathing more together, we'll get you back to the Wanderer and out of the wet clothes…" His voice faded as the man referred to as James fell unconscious.

A light slap to the face greeted him to consciousness.

"Hey buddy, you gotta stay awake. You bumped your head pretty hard, but the Doctor says you'll be fine." His eyes opened and it took a minute for them to focus. The sunlight was blinding at first but he kept his attention on the man in front of him and was soon able to see clearer. The man on the ground realized that there was another person other than the one slapping him. He figured that the new person was the Doctor. He realized that what he was lying on was the dirt and that it wasn't comfortable.

He saw three of everything and knew that what the man had said was an understatement, he'd knocked his head pretty hard.

Why was he wet?

"The bomb blew up and knocked you off of the bridge, it killed the perp that we were after. Are you okay?" He didn't realize he had talked aloud. Who were these men? Who was he?

"Perp?" The man asked, he had no idea what the man was talking about. The man's brow furrowed and he looked concerned, he turned towards the other man.

"I guess you're right, memory loss. We should see to what extent," he turned his attention back to the man on the ground.

"Do you know you're name? The year?" The man's concern grew as all he was met with was silence as the man on the ground thought about the answer.

"No… but I'm James, right?" He had a headache and he just wanted to get out of his wet clothes. He was shivering now, but he didn't think it was because of the cold.

"That's right buddy, and my name's Artemus. We're going to return to our train, its called the Wanderer… here, let me help you stand up." The man, called Artemus, helped James to his feet. His legs wobbled and the man quickly grabbed his arm and helped support him.

They started walking to the horses, James saw the horses but thought something was amiss.

"Your horse is still at the train, you're going to have to share with me." James looked at Artemus, he smiled and James knew they were close friends.

"Come on, let's get you settled at the train and out of these wet clothes." The pounding in his head got louder, and James was soon exhausted. His friend saw the quick change in his friends demeanor and hoped their ride wouldn't be too long.

Jim's eyes fluttered shut and his body sagged forward. Artie grabbed him and pulled him close so that he wouldn't fall off the horse.

His eyes fluttered open and he realized he was on the ground again. Funny, the last thing he remembered was him being on a horse with Artemus. He opened his eyes and saw a group of men. They had surrounded them and were pointing guns at them.

The bandits were talking about putting them up for ransom, he said secret service agents would be sold at high prices. The bandit pointed his gun at the Doctor and pulled the trigger; the Doctor fell on his side and was dead before he hit the ground.

James quickly jumped up, and attacked the leader. He knew he was outnumbered and he quickly became submissive when more guns were pointed on him. The bandit leader slapped James across the face, making his vision darken slightly.

"Teach him his place." He ordered two of his men, and they quickly tied James' arms behind his back. He had troubled walking and they basically dragged him around an embankment, which wasn't visible from where they were prior.

The men smiled to each other and started beating on the defenseless and already injured Jim West. They kicked him up and down his body, finally, a quick to his head sent him into unconsciousness; his last bleary thought was, 'is Artie okay?'

His first conscious thought was that he preferred being unconscious. His head was pounding, and he moaned aloud.

"Its okay Jim, you're safe." He heard a voice above him, Artie…

Jim blearily opened his eyes, the harsh sunlight from the window felt like daggers digging into his head. He moaned again and mumbled about closing the shades. The curtains closed and he knew Artie understood what he'd said.

"Artie… what happened?" A small glimmer of hope entered Artemus' heart, he wanted his friend to have recovered his memory.

"What do you remember?" He asked his friend, hoping he'd know more than what he'd told him.

"We were chasing our suspect through the woods, he'd gotten hurt by a trap so we called the Doctor. We saw him crossing the bridge… then there was an explosion. I don't remember what happened after, or what caused the explosion." Artie smiled, but explained why after seeing Jim's confused face.

"One of my explosive devices got stolen by the thief, he didn't know how to use it and he accidentally detonated it in his hand. You were close enough, that the blast blew you off of the bridge and into the river. You hit your head and almost drowned. James my boy, I saved your life." Artie smiled and continued his explanation.

"The Doctor was there and he helped you, but the knock to your head gave you amnesia. We were on our way back to the Wanderer, but we were then stopped by bandits; because our luck is so great…" Artie smiled but then quickly sobered up.

"The Doctor got killed and they dragged you off. I quickly subdued them by rendering them unconscious with a gas bomb I developed. You were in pretty rough shape when I found you." Jim was confused, and Artie watched him yawn.

"But you're better now, and you should go back to sleep… I'll be here." Artie smiled and Jim closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I forgot you again.." Jim mumbled, his breathing evening out; he didn't even hear Artie say that it was fine.

 **Thanks, have a great day/night! :-)**


End file.
